


a lack of color

by bloodynose (orphan_account)



Series: ghosts [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghosts, M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose
Summary: josh is a ghost, now. tyler finds him somewhere where they spent alot of time together (when they were alive).





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda confusing . i'll write a more uplifting ghost au soon i promise . go eat some icecream or do something that makes you happy after this . take care buddy

when tyler goes home, his face is buried in his scarf and tears are still flowing and he doesn't really go home. he goes to the forest, through the trees, to find a building hidden amongst them. he adjusts his scarf, making sure that it won't get caught on a stray nail or anything and he climbs.  
  
when his face peeks through the trapdoor, he's hit with a wave of nausea, his heart beats, he's sure his eyes are fooling him. _josh_ is there, but something's off, he's just the slightest bit transparent. tyler can see the writing in the corner of the treehouse josh is sat in, there's a heart, _j + t_ carved inside of it.  
  
the color in his body is gone, his hair, his skin, his eyes are drained and what once was colorful replaced with stale gray and black tones. _josh's_ eyes flicker to tyler, looking straight at him, and tyler feels the most _miserable_ feeling in the world.  
  
he stumbles up the ladder, throws the trapdoor closed and launches himself at _josh_ (he doesn't even know if it's him), but instead of a warm body and soft skin, he feels freezing cold air and a sharp pain in his skull and he's lying on the floor of the treehouse, inside of _josh_ , inside of _his ghost_.  
  
he cries, and he feels the cold touch him, sees _josh's_ arms move, he's trying to take the boy into his arms. tyler stays there. _i miss you, i miss you, i miss you, josh, i miss you._  
  
tyler somehow manages to fall asleep in the cold. when he wakes up, he's colder than he's ever been, but his body doesn't respond to it. he's just there, he feels awfully light, like he could just float right then and there. _josh_ didn't stay with him. he thinks he's gone, too.


End file.
